Not Real
by Percabeth the Potterjay
Summary: You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta whispers "Not real," I say softly. Then, I turn my back and run.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THG TRILOGY OR ANYTHING RELATED TO IT**

_Hey guys! I'm back! I was thinking about starting Fic again, and then I randomly got a few reviews from like 2-year-old stories, so I decided to start now! PLEASE REVIEW!  
>-Lindsay<em>

_(I know it's short. I'm getting the point across though.) _

_**Chapter 1**_

You love me. Real or not real?" Peeta whispers.  
>I think about all that we've gone through together, and then I suddenly think about Gale, who I shouldn't have shut out. I think about Prim, and how she would want me to forgive Gale.<br>"Not real," I say softly, the tears streaming down my face. Then, I turned my back and ran.


	2. Chapter 2: Katniss's Thoughts

DISCLAIMER: I am not the writer of The Hunger Games Trilogy, therefore I do not own it or any of its characters

Okay, I promised to give you guys chapter two tonight, so here it is. If you reviewed, THANK YOU! I want at least 3-4 reviews before I post chapter 3. Is that doable?

Enjoy :)

-Lindsay

Chapter 2

Katniss's thoughts

I decided to run to Haymitch's house in Victor's Village. Thankfully, it survived the bombing, so Haymitch had a place to live after we all left District 13.

As I ran, I imagined what would happen if I had told Peeta, "Real." How happy he would be. That was what he expected, obviously, but I didn't give it to him. I almost felt sorry for him.

But I didn't, because Peeta cared about me, but he didn't make enough effort to show it, unlike Gale. Gale always looked out for me. He knew what I was about to say before I did. We hunted together in perfect harmony. Gale and I knew what it was like to struggle in the poorest parts of District 12. We each had to watch over our siblings. But Peeta didn't do any of that.

I wanted Peeta, I needed Gale.

I knew I made the right choice for Prim. She was all I ever cared about, and she was gone. My mother left to be a nurse, leaving me with Prim's dumb cat, Buttercup. There was only one reason I kept it alive, and that was because it was the only thing of Prim's I had left. Prim would've wanted me to choose Gale.

I arrived at Victor's Village and kept on running until I got to Haymitch's house.

I let myself in. Haymitch was sober now, and I liked him better that way.

"Haymitch!" I called, taking off my shoes. I walked into the dining room, then the kitchen. I found him in the kitchen on the phone. Probably with Effie. She was the only person he could really vent to (who knows why).

"Haymitch, get off the phone. We need to talk."

Haymitch looked at me and raised his eyebrows. Then, he hung up and put the phone down.

"What's up, Sweetheart?" Hay asked. I hated when he called me Sweetheart, but I learned to accept it.

I allowed myself to cry in front of him. I told him what Peeta had said. I also told him that I wanted to go to District 2 and find Gale.

"Really..." Haymitch said, monotonous. "Ok, I'll find a way to get you there, no questions asked. Go take back what you love."


	3. Chapter 3: Arriving in District Two

DISCLAIMER: I am not Suzanne Collins

Chapter 3

Arriving in District Two

Haymitch worked his mag

ic and got me a private hovercraft to District Two. We pretty much had access to all of the hovercrafts left that weren't damaged by the rebellion, but the problem was that there was a lack of pilots. Thankfully, Haymitch somehow knew one (I'm assuming through Effie), so flying to District Two wasn't a problem.

As I sat on the hovercraft, I began to think. I didn't have a clue on where to find Gale. Should I just ask around or go to different sections and hope to find him? How long would it take to find him? A day? Two? A week? Longer? What if he didn't like District Two and had gone to another District? And the worst question of all: what if he had met someone?

These questions dared me to think twice about what I had done, but nevertheless, I was going to find Gale. Even if all I could do was apologize for not being able to be with him and for all of my fake love for Peeta, I would be ok with that.

I fell asleep for a while, and when I woke up, we were already in District Two.

"Time to go," the pilot said. He was a tall man with spiky black hair who wore a white button-down and khaki pants, not to mention the pilot's hat.

I got out of my seat and he accompanied me to the exit. I hadn't brought anything with my except the stupid cat, Buttercup, who sat on the floor below me the whole flight. Maybe the cat was starting to appreciate me since I started feeding it, although I wish my mother took it with her, but she couldn't.

I thanked the pilot and got off the hovercraft. He followed me; maybe he was planning on going to District Two as well. I slowed so that I walked next to him.

"So, are you from District Two?" I asked.

"Actually, no. I'm from the Capitol, but as long as you're over eighteen, you can freely move to any district. This was my choice."

"Good choice," I said. "This is better than Twelve.

"Oh yeah. I remember the day the Capitol bombed Twelve for 'illegal hunting.'" He used air quotes.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. "That's not why they did it! It's because we rebelled in the Games!"

"Wow," he said, appalled. "I knew they were lying, but I didn't know what they were covering up."

"Yeah, but I don't want to talk about the past anymore. Have you heard of Gale Hawthorne? He moved her not too long ago. That's who I'm looking for."

"I haven't, but I know someone who might. The mayor. He knows everyone who comes and leaves District Two."

"Can you show me his office?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. I followed him without a word there.

When we arrived, I told him thanks and he left. I walked into the office and took a deep breath. Maybe this would be easier than I thought.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading! Review? New chapter at 2 reviews, ok?**_

_**-Lindsay**_


	4. Chapter 4: Mayor What's-His-Name

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG trilogy.**

**_Thanks so much for reviewing! I did get a couple reviews about not being Gale fans, etc., and I respect your opinions totally, but remember, this is FANFICTION. This is a site where we can change the stories how we want/feel they could be. Honestly, I just wanted to change it up and try to make this story be about what would have happened if Katniss really did say 'Not real.' So, if you don't like the idea, do not feel forced to read! But thank you for stating your opinions! :)_**

_**-Lindsay**_

**Chapter 4**

**Mayor "what's his name"**

I walked into the mayor's office. Obviously, District Two was a rich District than Twelve, so everything seemed like a luxury. Inside the building were large white pillars and many intricate stone carvings. It also had smooth, glassy marble floors. I later realized that that was District Two's specialty (duh). I felt odd carrying a cat into such a sophisticated building, but I couldn't just leave it alone outside. There was a small hallway with about ten doors, and that was it. I picked a random door and opened, hoping to find an office. Nope, file cabinets. Another door, no office. It took three more tries to find a door with a person in it. It looked like a personal office, but I asked anyway so I wouldn't look like a creeper.

"Umm, where is the mayor's office?" I asked the man writing at his desk.

"You're in it," he said, then paused. "Wait, are you Katniss Everdeen?"

"I would hope so, or else I wouldn't be looking for someone named Gale Hawthorne."

"Oh! He just got here about a week or two ago! But he was just checking the place out. I think he might've been waiting for you, too. He mentioned you a time or two," he said.

"You talked to him? Well, where is he now?"

"If I'm not mistaken, he is leaving here to go to District Three tomorrow... Or maybe today, I'm not sure. We were paying him to help build a house."

"Where?" I asked quickly, not paying attention to his words.

The mayor gave me directions and I was on my way to the house being built a few miles away. I never even asked what the mayor's name was, I was so occupied in finding Gale. Maybe this had gotten to my head a little too much.

A walked the few miles, following the directions that the mayor have me very carefully. He was very sincere from the one time that I had spoken to him, a good mayor with good intentions. I hoped.

I found the house. It wasn't even completed. I thought it was a remodel maybe, but I guess not. There surely weren't remodels in Twelve, but since Two was a richer District, I thought maybe it was possible. I looked around and saw a few men working. I walked up to the oldest one (he looked the nicest).

"Is Gale Hawthorne here?" I asked abruptly.

"Hey, you're Katniss Everdeen! Is that your cat?" he said. I sighed. I guess that was all I'd be known for for a while.

"I suppose I am, and yes," I said dryly. "Is Gale Hawthorne here?"

"He just left."

"Where?"

"He's about to leave. He's taking the train. But he just left to gather his things first?"

"And where would that be?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He put down his work and told me to follow him.

The man, who had good wishes, was too concerned that I was Katniss Everdeen. He kept staring at me. He brought me to what he said was his house. He seemed proud of it, and he had a reason to be. It was gorgeous, huge. It was nothing like I'd ever seen before. The houses in the area were all magnificent, really. They were almost better than the houses in Victor's Village in Twelve. He told me that he had developed the whole neighborhood. Figures, he was rich.

"Is Gale here?" I asked.

"He should be. I let him stay with me for the time he stayed here. Go on in, you can check."

I quickly walked through the front door, not bothering to close it. Buttercup had gotten heavy, so I let him down. I looked at the elaborate adornments of the house. It was a complex place. I would've gotten lost if I walked past the entryway,

"GALE?!" I shouted. _Please be here. Please be here._

I heard footsteps coming from a floor above, then coming down a marble staircase. _Clip-clop. Boots_. "Gale?"

He emerged from a hallway. "Gale!" I cried!

"Katniss," he said. You weren't supposed to follow me here. Just then, a girl came up behind him and grasped his hand.


End file.
